Triskelle
King Triskelle Waterdouse is the king of Freezeland, and a High Penguin. He is a wise and devout keeper of the Silmarils and The Amulet of Water. He is married to Lasaralyn and they have two chicks. Background He was born in the Ard Mhaca. He was fascinated with boats and music when he was young. After Khanzem record trashings, all records of his early life were lost. In Colonial Antarctica, he was a revoloutionary and rebel leader. Freezeland was formed as Parliamentary Monarchy with Triskelle as leader. Triskelle then went to South Pole City to announce themselves as the first "Free republic", and to decide new, modern keepers. He had kept his amulet, the amulet of water, and took the others to the South Pole Council. There the council and Triskelle chose the most "Worthy" penguins for the amulets, and gave them their amulets (With the acception of Penghis Khan, they were whacked with his imperial mullet and he stole it). The amulet was nicked back from Penghis, and he kept it for himself. An old enemy from old times returned. Darktan. He was about to stop him with two old friends, Luce and Vesper, but was sued that next day by Shroomsky. He surrendered The Silmarils to him, but not because he had to, he could have defeated them all on the spot, but because he was wise and patient. He went back to Arda, or as the Media put it "fled home". He rallied every male and strong lad he could, and assembled them at South Pole City. Along with Mayor McFlapp, they unveiled the city's anchient weapons. In 1998 he met an old childhood friend named Lasaralyn. They became close again, and eventually started dating. Before they got married, Triskelle pronounced her queen of Freezeland. Eventually, they did on Christmas 2009, and had twin chicks, a boy and a girl. However, Triskelle was a carrier for a bird version of Haemophilia, and his daughter inherited the Z chromosome. Because of her condition, they were very careful to not let her get cuts or bruises. However, this was harder than they thought and she did get one. They got the best doctors to try to cure her, but they weren't able to. However, they still were worried, and heard of a Khanz Penguin named Ratspoopin who was able to heal the sick through unknown causes. He came to them and healed Triskelle's daughter. He then became a top advisor for Trisk. Involvement He is the Chief of Freezeland. He is also a wise and devout keeper of the amulet of water. In addition to that, he keeps the Silmaril secret and unites the High Penguins. Triskelle is usually busy taking care of Freezeland, but also loves leisure time. His hobbies inculde surfing (He uses the water amulet to create waves), quoting, writing, Ice Dodging, and football (soccer). Triskelle is often on radio and television programmes, and is quite famous. He knows of Mayor McFlapp and his narrating organ, and often helps him in his tasks. Cheif Triskelle also often assigns quests and missions, usually for Bounder or Shirrif recruits. Trivia *Triskelle has a signature greatcoat made back in the days of the High Penguin Confederacy, and he refuses to rid of it. *He is one of the last High Penguins, though most don't belive it. *He keeps the Silmaril. *He wrote part of the script for FinFic: The Movie. *He is a slight parody of almost every character in of a movie called Avatar: The Last Airbander Family Triskelle Wife: Lasaralyn Adopted Brother:IrishProvo1916 Father:Ulmos Waterdouse Mother: Gilraen Fairheart Paternal Grandfather: Farfean Waterdouse Paternal Grandmother: Imlian Gleamcharm Maternal Grandfather: Dírhael Fairheart Maternal Grandmother: Ivorwin Firegem Paternal Great-Grandfather: Ulmos Waterdouse I Paternal Great-Grandmother: Unknown Maternal Great-Grandfather: Unknown Maternal Great-Grandmother: Unknown Gallery Image:Triskellearmyspeech.PNG|Triskelle giving a speech to the Freezelandian and High Penguin Armies in the Great Darktonian Pie War. Image:Wateramulet.PNG|King Triskelle's Amulet of Water. Image:Triskellefinwenavy.PNG|Triskelle and Finwe in the Days of the High Penguin Confederacy, in the confederate navy. Image:Triskellefight.PNG|Triskelle fighting a loyalist soldier during Colonial Antarctica. Image:Cheiftriskellepwnage.PNG|Triskelle using the amulet of water with his crown and coat on. Quotes *"We're getting attacked by hot-n-tots!! Cheeky buggers...give 'em what for!!" *"Never mistake efficency for a liver complaint." *"Ah! They're at it again!" *"Down with this sort of thing!" *"Do you think my saying 'laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads' is a cliche?" *"If it's sent by ship then it's a cargo, then if it's sent by road then it's a shipment?" *"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its knickers on." *"I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter." *"I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everybody." *"The ability to quote is a serviceable substitute for wit." *"Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much." *"I like talking to a brick wall, it's the only thing in the world that never contradicts me." *(During Colonial Antarctica) "A riot? Please... HEY EVERYONE, RIOT!!!" ---- Triskelle is sitting on his throne. Explorer walks in. Triskelle:In my court, it is customary to bow to the King. Explorer looks shocked Triskelle:But you're the exception, friend. ---- On a ship Ship Captain: Sir, the tides do not allow us to go any faster. Triskelle: Do the tides command this ship? Ship Captain: I'm afraid I don't understand. Triskelle: You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship? Ship Captain: No, your majesty. Triskelle: And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore? Ship Captain: No, Your majesty. Triskelle: Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides, who've already made up their mind about drowning you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over. ---- During The Coup of Archet Triskelle: No. It’s much too dangerous to confront him directly. Let’s see if we can still handle this… quietly. ---- On a fishing trip with Will Whitefoot. Whitefoot uses a normal pole, while Triskelle uses his Amulet to pull out fish Will (angrily): Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked? Triskelle: It isn't "magic", it is an ancient High Penguin art. ---- Hiking with an Ambassador from the USA. Triskelle was unformiliar with USA customs. '' Ambassador: Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky? Triskelle: Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry. Ambassador: You what?! Aw, no wonder the flames smelt so good. ---- (''After someone visited, Triskelle is trying to decide if they are good or evil) Guard: My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber? Triskelle: The newly refurbished chamber. Guard: Wait, which one are we talking about? Triskelle: The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad! ---- (Darktan's forces capture Luce in a net.) Darktonian Soldier: I got her, come on! Triskelle: Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? (Darktonian Soldiers capture him in a net, too.) ---- Luce: Elessar, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Elessar: No, Luce, it's not. Triskelle: Yeah, it kind of is. ---- (After solving a feud between two families that goes back to Olde Antarctica) Elessar: That's some luck you knew the Ferrys and the Toques. Triskelle: You could call it luck... Or you could call it lying. Elessar: What?! Triskelle: I made the whole thing up. Luce: (''shocked) You did not! (then, in devilish admiration) That is so wrong. ---- Mabel: You're insane, aren't you? Triskelle (smirking): That's right! ---- (During Olde Antarctica, Triskelle is assigned to go to the Fire Kingdom) Triskelle: You want to walk into the Fire Kingdom when they're all fired up with their, you know, fire? ---- Darktan (tossing an unconsious Luce to the side): Here for a rematch? Triskelle: Trust me, Darktan. It's not gonna be much of a match. ---- (Telling the about the Amulets to a chick) Chick: Is this real or a legend? Triskelle: Oh, it's a real legend. ---- Triskelle: Dont you find it a bit too cold out here? Vesper: I've got a lot in my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed.. Triskelle: (yawn) I just asked if you thought it was cold out. I didn't ask for your whole life story. See also *Freezeland *SS Athenry *The Elemental Amulets *The Tales of Triskelle *Silmaril *High Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:High Penguins Category:Colonial Antarctica